


The Egg.

by orphan_account



Category: Shiloh (Webcomic)
Genre: I don't know what i'm doing with my life and that's why this exists, Other, i'm crossing it, no i'm decimating it, that moment when you decide to forget that society has rules for a reason, there is no line i killed it, there's a line, this is sin, very inappropriate use of egg, why are you still here don't read this, you were warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Egg.





	The Egg.

Ollie sticks the egg in the butthole.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay seriously there are like ten warnings on this why did you come??? Who hurt you???


End file.
